


Scars

by Cloud_Nine



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: A forgotten drabble from my visit to Berlin, Drabble, Gen, The Berlin Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun and Wolfgang talk about scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

“It’s beautiful here,” Sun said softly. One moment she had been sitting in her cell and the next she was beside Wolfgang. 

The two fighters had rarely interacted. More often than not they were called upon to help a cluster mate for their fighting skills so there had been little need for Sun to visit Wolfgang or for Wolfgang to visit Sun. 

“This place is a shithole,” Wolfgang said in a matter-of-fact voice. “There are more beautiful places in the world.” 

“This is a place of liberation is it not?” Sun asked staring at the art that decorated the stretch of wall in front of her. “A place of liberation but also a symbol of confinement.” 

Somehow, Wolfgang had found himself at the East Side Gallery in East Berlin, a long expanse of the Berlin Wall that had been painted and remained erect in the city.

“It’s a wall.” The man said plainly. “A wall put into place by evil men that forever separates the East and West sides of Berlin.” Flashes of his childhood, being beaten for daring to taint the perfect West-side raced through their mind.

“This is true,” Sun agreed reaching out to trace a face painted onto the wall. “It’s a scar now.” 

Wolfgang scoffed. A scar. He had plenty of scars and without thinking his eyes went to Sun and knew she had just as many scars as he did. 

“Scars are reminders,” Sun said dragging her eyes away from the wall to Wolfgang. “Reminders that our bodies can be broken. The skin heals but it’s different. Tougher to protect the weak spot. A sign that screams don’t do this again.” 

Wolfgang doesn’t say anything. 

“Maybe that’s what this is saying too,” Sun finishes leaving Wolfgang alone.


End file.
